Olor a miel
by Wanda-Marie840
Summary: Traducción autorizada del fanfiction escrito por ShallowGlass, The Scent of Honey. Una escena de la vida de los dos pequeños hermanos, algo que demuestra que, a pesar de todo, están muy unidos.


**El Olor de la Miel.**

* * *

**Antes que nada, hola a toda mi gente bella, aquí les traigo una nueva traducción de la historia de ShallowGlass, con autorización claro está.**

**Advertencia: Twincest, etc. La historia no me pertenece, simplemente la traduje.**

* * *

**¡Hola! ****Ahora, antes de comenzar, esto será una historia Twincest. Aparte de esto, la historia tendrá como contenido relaciones sexuales entre menores. Están advertidos. Si ustedes se sienten incómodos con estos temas, por favor márchense =3 Ahora. Aquí les va. Kinda vino a mí después de haber visto la película y aquí la escribí. ¿Yay?**

* * *

Hansel estaba de espaldas a su hermana en la pequeña cama. No podían permitirse una habitación con dos camas y éstas era las consecuencias que tenía que pagar. Su polla latía sin cesar y él hizo todo lo posible para calmarse, pero fue en vano. Ella estaba allí a su lado y ella olía a miel, era tan suave y caliente que no podía soportarlo. Ella había crecido, estaba cambiando físicamente de una manera que no pasaba desapercibida para él. Sus pechos se estaban desarrollando y sus caderas se estaban llenando. Era noches como estas que esos cambios le pegaban más duro y perdía el control de su cuerpo. Evidentemente, a su polla no le interesaba que se tratase de su hermana, solamente reaccionaba ante lo ofrecido.

Movió su mano de arriba y abajo por su erección, desesperadamente tratando de callar y evitar moverse demasiado. Lo había hecho tantas veces ahora que había perdido la cuenta y cada vez había usado a Gretel como detonante. Él pensó en ella de modos que ningún hermano debería pensar en su hermana y se despreció por ello, se sentía demasiado desvalido como para detenerse.

Su respiración era rápida y superficial y que pudo el enrollamiento testigo en sus bolas. _[Nt: no encontré otra forma de ponerlo, sepan disculpar]_

-"¿Hansel? Hansel ¿estás bien?"- La voz de su hermana, forzó su orgasmo atrás y quedó paralizado. -"¿Hansel? Hansel ¿me miras?"- Parecía preocupada y su voz estaba justo en su oído.

-"Yo-yo estoy bien. Sólo duérmete."- Se maldijo; no quiso sonar molesto.

-"Hansel. Mírame".- Ella ni se inmutó.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer, nunca había sido capaz de decirle que no. Ansiedad anidando en el fondo de su estómago y su mente funcionando como un rayo para encontrar una manera de ocultar aquello de ella. Su erección no desaparecía, todo lo contrario, crecía más y más volviéndose insoportable ahora que ella estaba despierta y su voz sonaba en sus oídos. No importaba lo que dijera o hiciera, encontraría una manera de averiguar lo que estaba mal. De mala gana, Hansel se volvió hacia ella.

Allí estaba ella, sus grandes ojos llenos de preocupación. -"Ahora, ¿qué pasa? Te ves muy bien, un poco sonrojado, pero..."-

Hansel no podía decir nada. Por otra parte, ¿cómo podía saber si estaba o no se ruborizó en esta oscuridad? Luz de luna llena, pero no debe ser la cantidad de luz. Tal vez era eso de los Gemelos. Tal vez ellos realmente tenían una conexión diferente a la de otros hermanos

-"Hansel, párate. Obviamente hay algo mal contigo. ¿Qué estás escondiendo de mí?"- Sonaba severa, confundida y dolorida.

Los dos nunca se ocultaban nada entre ellos y de haber un secreto siempre le hacía sentirse culpable. No le gustaba usar su imagen para calmar su cuerpo y lo que era peor era que ella no tenía idea de que la estaba usando. Honestamente, sin embargo, ¿cómo podía decirle?

-"Hansel".-

Hansel se levantó y se acercó a su lado de la cama. Ella salió de las mantas y miró directamente la evidente tienda en su túnica noche. Sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, ella no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba mal.

-"¡Hansel! Hansel ¡¿qué es esto?! ¿Tengo que llamar a un médico o un poco de agua fría?"- Su voz estaba mezclada con el pánico y la preocupación y el impulso de tocar el bulto.

Hansel se tensó y jadeó cuando ella lo tocó. Su pene se retorcía y Gretel saltó hacia atrás, asustada.

-"¿Hansel...?"- Parecía asustada y confundida, con la cara pintada por la ansiedad y teñida por la más mínima curiosidad.

Hansel pensó por un segundo antes de actuar. Él se despojó de su túnica. Los ojos de Gretel se abrieron como platos y retrocedió hasta donde pudo, hasta que golpeó la cama. Los dos se habían bañado juntos en numerosas ocasiones, era más seguro que bañarse solos, ella ya lo había visto desnudo a menudo, pero nunca antes había recordado que él la miraba así. Parecía aturdido y respiraba superficialmente. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y allí, entre sus piernas, había un apéndice grande, con sus venas hinchadas dándole un aspecto grotesco. Apuntaba hacia arriba en un ángulo casi vertical, tiritando.

-"Hansel ¿qué es esto"-

-"Tócalo Gretel".-

-"¿Q-qué?"-

-"Si de verdad quieres que me sienta mejor, es necesario que lo toques."- Hansel sonaba muy serio y la miró fijamente hasta que empezó a gatear hacia adelante.

-"¿En serio? ¿Tocarlo es lo mejor?"- Esto no era nada como su Hansel y Gretel haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo de vuelta.

-"Sí. Date prisa Gretel".-

Gretel lentamente se arrastró hacia adelante hasta tener su erección al nivel de los ojos. Hansel agarró la silla detrás de él y se sentó, anticipándose al contacto. Hansel se estremeció cuando su hermana toco tentativamente con sus dedos el largo de su polla. Ella retiró la mano, sorprendida por su calor. Hansel la miró y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que los dedos de ella volvieran a su polla. Lo tocó suavemente, temiendo que si presionaba demasiado le doliera.

-"Joder Gretel, aprieta... más fuerte..."

Gretel tragó audiblemente y lo envolvió con su pequeña mano. Él abrió la boca y cerró los ojos mientras sentía como movía su mano de arriba a abajo por su longitud. ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado este mismo escenario? ¿Cuántas veces había imaginado que ella lo tocara? ¿Como sería el orgasmo en su mano? No tenía ni idea, pero ahora sus fantasías estaban convirtiéndose en una realidad y no tenía ganas de parar. Hansel se estremeció de nuevo mientras se aceleró ligeramente. Su mano estaba fría y caliente y un poco demasiado suave pero lo suficientemente rugosa, estaba inundado de sensaciones.

Hansel finalmente ajustará hasta el punto en el que podía abrir los ojos. Miró a Gretel y se vio obligado a romper el contacto cerrado los ojos de nuevo. Allí estaba ella, con sus ojos españoles oscuros llenos de curiosidad mirando fijamente a su polla. La vio aun con los ojos cerrados, demasiado cerca. Abrió los ojos y la miró de nuevo. Ella levantó la vista fijando miradas, fue demasiado para Hansel. Él la agarró por los hombros y gimió al venirse. Su semen disparó con fuerza y dejó rastros blancos sobre su cara.

La liberación no había sido suficiente y estaba completamente recuperado cuando la vio, le gusto. Ella paso uno de sus dedos por su mejilla, cubriéndolo en el líquido blanco y espeso, para ponerlo en su boca. Con el rostro desencajado de disgusto se apresuró a escupir lo poco que se había puesto en ella.

Hansel sintió la necesidad de disculparse y se trasladó a hacerlo hasta que vio a su estante. Se dio cuenta que sus pechos subían y bajaban mucho más rápido de lo que debería haber sido, y pensó que podía ver sus mejillas pintadas de rojo. Su respiración era bastante ruidosa, ante esto decidió no pedir disculpas, ella lo miró como si fuera a decir algo. Ella evitaba el contacto visual con él y jugueteó con el borde de su túnica. Ella arrastró sus pies nerviosamente antes de que finalmente lo mirara.

-"Hansel... me siento extraño, mi cuerpo está caliente y no puedo pensar con claridad y entre mis piernas..."- Ella miró tímidamente hacia el suelo mientras hablaba la última línea.

Los dedos que fueron inicialmente jugando con el dobladillo de la túnica lo tomaron con firmeza. Ella lo levantó y Hansel se olvidó de respirar. Allí, estaba toda su juventud desnuda, su sexo. Aunque la habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la luna, podía ver pistas claras que lo conducen lentamente por sus muslos.

Hansel se obligó a respirar y se sintió moverse hacia ella. Él iba a ser obligado por el instinto, las instrucciones que se habían arraigado en su ADN durante miles de generaciones. Gretel lo miró con una mezcla de confusión y miedo en sus ojos cuando él puso sus manos sobre los hombros y la obligó a volver a la cama. La parte de atrás de sus piernas golpeó el borde de la cama y cayó hacia atrás. La puso debajo de él, todo el pelo oscuro y grandes ojos.

-"... Gretel, Gretel..."- Su nombre se convirtió en su mantra y él movió su mano entre sus piernas.

Él se estremeció al contacto inicial, que estaba caliente. Estaba húmeda y caliente, tan caliente que se sentía como si pudiera quemarle las manos. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó escapar pequeños gemidos mientras la probaba. Su mente estaba a oscuras, los pensamientos coherentes se había ido, todo lo que podía sentir era su polla hinchada que le dolía terriblemente por su hermana.

-"Hansel... Yo creo, yo creo que está bien ahora..."- Su voz era entrecortada y superficial.

Hansel asintió con la cabeza y supuso que a ella se estaba arraigando los mismos instintos que a él. Su mano temblaba cuando se colocó en su entrada, su cuerpo era una mezcla de ansiedad, necesidad desesperación y emoción. Él empujó sus caderas hacia delante y poco a poco se vio envuelto por su calor abrasador.

(^ 0 ^)

Hansel cerró los ojos cuando las uñas se enterraron en sus hombros. Su pequeña habitación olía a sexo, sudor y Gretel. Los gemidos y sus ecos sonaban alrededor de ellos. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y ella sacudió la cabeza salvajemente mientras él la montaba. El sonido de su respiración, sus cuerpos chocan, sus gruñidos y los gemidos de ella, era todo lo que se podía escuchar aquella noche.

¿Cuánto tiempo han estado haciendo esto? ¿Cuántos años ahora han utilizado unos a otros para saciar sus deseos sexuales? Hansel no podía recordar. Cada uno tenía sus propios socios en el pasado, pero tampoco estaban satisfechos nunca. Ellos siempre terminaban enredados entre sí al final de la noche, cada uno tan perdido en el otro que era imposible decir dónde terminaba uno y donde empezaba el otro.

-"Tan cerca... tan cerca..."- Gretel declaró moviéndose más rápido.

Hansel le puso las manos en las caderas y se trasladó a su encuentro. El resultado fue inmediato y enorme y ambos hermanos gimieron en voz alta. Su ritmo era rápido y fuerte y que era algo que sólo el otro puede igualar.

Hansel se tomó un momento para admirarla. Sus piernas dobladas a cada lado de él, y él miró sus pechos con un hambre primitiva. Habían crecido demasiado atractivo y lleno de curvas en los lugares correctos, pero sus labios carnosos y ojos oscuros, seductores que nunca había cambiado. Más duro y más duro y Hansel se sintió cerrarse. Él exageró sus movimientos, tirando casi completamente fuera de su madriguera antes de sí mismo hacia el interior. El resultado dejó con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos y el orgasmo muy rápidamente se aproxima. De repente estaba allí y estrellándose a través de ella y sobre ella y dejándola sin control de su propio cuerpo. Hansel la forzó a su empuñadura y salió violentamente, derramando su semilla en ella. Su cuerpo se convulsionó ondulado y cuando sintió su esencia dentro de ella, caliente y profundo.

Mentes de los gemelos eran blancos, pero eran blancos juntos. Estaban unidos en el camino misterioso algunos gemelos son. Se sentían el uno al otro en la cima del éxtasis, sintió lo que el otro siente y se convirtió en uno en un sentido que de alguna manera era completamente extraña a la vez y se conoce muy bien del todo.

(^ 0 ^)

En algún momento de la noche, Hansel había despertado. Se quedó mirando el techo durante un tiempo antes de decidirse a ir a la cama de Gretel. Siempre que no podía volver a dormir, él la utiliza. Se arrastró junto a ella, dando rienda suelta en el calor de su cuerpo. Los dos no duermen juntos muchas veces porque las camas eran generalmente pequeños, pero cuando lo hizo, fue un consuelo para los dos.

Gretel reconoció su presencia en murmullos. Hansel envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y enterró su nariz en sus cabellos oscuros. Inhaló y allí estaba: su olor, el olor de la miel que tanto le había fascinado en su juventud. Lo tomó en la medida en que pudo, sin querer olvidar este olor. Sus vidas eran limitadas debido a lo que hizo para ganarse la vida, no había ninguna garantía de que viviría para ver el mañana. Sin embargo, a pesar de que, allí estaban, durmiendo juntos como despreocupadamente como dos adolescentes normales. Hansel cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras sus piernas se enredaron. La combinación de su olor y el calor rápidamente le hizo volver a dormir. Muy pronto, el sol se levantaba y su ciclo se repite una vez más y que continuará a repetir hasta que el destino decidió otra cosa.

* * *

**The End.**

**Bien, bien… aquí está la historia. Espero que les haya gustado, reitero que no es mía, solo me tome el tiempo de traducirla con autorización de su autora. Espero que la hayan disfrutado, si ven algún error, sepan disculpar, estoy bastante oxidada con mi ingles y me costó su sangre, sudor y lagrimas traducirla.**


End file.
